


JAILBREAK!

by madjuan



Series: The 2 New Students [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship/Love, Gen, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to the 2 new students. Dawn And Isabella are kidnapped by a mysterious group. it's up to Madjuan, Chicken, Phineas, and Ferb to rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolugue

Ok people, this is the sequel to my first story, “the 2 new students”. I will be making numerous references to the 2 new students. So, you must read the first story before reading this one. If you haven’t read the first story, then leave now and find my first one, read that one and come back. But for those who have read my first one, this one will be only 6 chapters long. Let’s get started.

 

Disclaimer: any AC/DC songs I use in this fanfic are not mine. Anything pokemon related is not mine. I DO NOT own the tv series phineas and ferb. The only thing I do own is my character madjuan, because I made that name up years ago, and that’s my nickname. Ok that’s it. Let’s get started.

p.s. chicken’s real name is Christian. 

 

It had been about 5 weeks since the brainwashing of phineas, Leroy’s demise, and well, just about everything that happened when phineas and ferb were new students at madjuan’s school. Now they were fitting in just nice. Well, until the “event” happened.

Madjuan: hey, guys, where’s dawn? She hasn’t been to school in so long.

Phineas: yeah, Isabella too. 

Chicken: do you guys think that they moved away?

Madjuan and phineas: NO!!! they would never do that without telling us.

Chicken: I guess your rig- hey! what’s going on over there?

Dawn: help! Someone, please!

???: shut up girl! 

Madjuan: NO! DAWN!!! Leave her alone you moron!!!

???: I don’t have to!! You over there!! Get the girl with the pink bow. Now!!

Phineas: no! Isabella!! 

Isabella: help!!

Phineas: leave her alone!

???: ha ha ha! You can’t stop us! No one can! We will reglorify Leroy’s reputation! 

Madjuan: you idiot! Leroy demised himself! He tried to brainwash phineas!

???: very funny! Now, we will take these girls to our super secret prison in the mountains.

Madjuan: come on chicken! We’ve got to stop them! 

Madjuan and chicken run to the van, but they ran out of breath.

???: see you, losers! Ah ha ha ha ha!

Madjuan: NO!!! DAWN!!!!!!

Phineas: madjuan, are you ok?

Madjuan: I will NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY!!! I WILL RESCUE HER!! 

Phineas: ok, but what can we do?

Madjuan: how about we make a jailbreak!

Phineas: good thinking. But how are we going to find it? He said it was super secret.

Madjuan: hhhhmmm… good point. We could find it using the computers in the lab when we have acellus.

Phineas: there’s no time for that. We have to locate it ASAP.

Madjuan: well, we can’t just leave school. They’ll write us up.

Ferb: you got that right.

Chicken: let’s just google the name “Leroy’s prison.” 

Ferb: where did you get that name?

Chicken: that’s the name that was on the van that they left on.

Madjuan: then what the heck are we sitting around for? Let’s get to the computer lab in the library.

Madjuan, chicken, phineas, and ferb all went to the computer lab to research on the prison. After that, they were on there way. They went to madjuan’s house and loaded there bikes so they could get to the jail.

Madjuan: ok. Everybody ready?

Phineas: I’m ready.

Ferb: yes I am.

Chicken: yeah, I’m ready. Let’s do this!

Madjuan: ok. Let’s go! 

And they rode off into the mountain, hoping to find Leroy’s prison.

 

Ok. That’s the first chapter of my sequel. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. What do you think will happen? Please review. So, until next time, see yah!!!


	2. The Journey To The Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madjuan, chicken, Phineas and ferb try to find Leroy's prison.

Ok this is chapter 2 of JAILBREAK! 

 

Madjuan, chicken, Phineas and Ferb rode their bikes through the mountain wastelands.

Madjuan: what did the map say again Phineas?

Phineas: the coordinates are 60 miles north, and 100 miles west.

Madjuan: great! Were only 20 miles north! 

Chicken: stop complaining. We’ll get there.

Madjuan: I guess your right. 

They rode on, striving to find the prison. But as they drew closer to the prison, it got a lot harder to find it. When they got the full 50 miles north, they had to shift to do the 100 miles east.

Madjuan: man, am I tired! 

Phineas: don’t rest; we still have 100 miles to go.

By now, it was midday. They went on. By the time they got halfway, there bikes started to get stuck in the sand.

Madjuan: oh no. What do we do?

Ferb: we got to keep going!

Chicken: hey, guys, look over there! 

Madjuan: is that the prison?

Phineas: I think it is! 

Chicken: come on! Then let’s go!

They rode until they got to 75 miles. It was already sunset, and getting dark.

Chicken: we’re almost there. Just 25 more miles. I can see the jail.

Madjuan: We got to stop for the night, chicken.

Chicken: come on! We can make it! 

Phineas: I think chicken’s right.

Madjuan: ok. I guess we could keep going.

They kept on. When they got to the prison, they were shocked to find the prison, under high security.

Madjuan: Phineas, what time is it, and where are we?

Phineas: it is about 9:59, and we only have 100 feet left until we get to the prison.

Madjuan: great! We’re almost there.

Chicken: look!

There they saw the jail.

Ferb: oh.

Phineas: my.

Madjuan and chicken: god.

Madjuan: this jail has stronger security than fort Knox

The jail was filled with guards, spotlights, sirens, and rifles, ready to fire.

Phineas: the bikes can’t go on anymore.

Chicken: how are we suppose to get out of here? 

Madjuan: I don’t know. But let’s worry about that later. Right now, we have to focus on how to get in.

Phineas: hey, I think I see the girls.

Madjuan: where?

Phineas: up there, in that tower.

Dawn and Isabella were in a tower extremely high up.

Dawn: oh, man. Why us Isabella? 

Isabella: I don’t know. Maybe because we had something to do with Leroy’s downfall.

Dawn: I just hope to see madjuan one more time.

Isabella: why? Do you like him?

Dawn: (quickly) no! Of course not!

Isabella: come on! You’re blushing! 

Dawn: ok, maybe I do like him. 

Isabella: well, I hope I can see my boyfriend Phineas again.

Guard: ok you girls, one of you is going to marry Leroy when he gets out of detention. Which on of you is it going to be?

Dawn: super gross! Like I’d marry that idiot!

Guard: ok. It looks like that’s going to be you!

Dawn: what? No, please, no!!!

Just then madjuan, chicken, Phineas, and Ferb all herd a scream come from the tower.

 

Madjuan: what the heck was that?

Dawn: NO!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!

Madjuan: DAWN!!! NO!!!

Isabella: madjuan, is that you?

Phineas: Isabella? Is that you? What’s going on?

Isabella: Phineas, madjuan, chicken, and Ferb, you’ve got to get up here! They’re trying to get dawn and Leroy to be boyfriend and gi- AAAAHHH!!!

Guard: shut up girl!!!

Madjuan: dawn, and Leroy, BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND???? OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!

Phineas: let’s go!!!! 

Madjuan, chicken, and Ferb: YEAH!!!!

And so the 4 friends consulted a plan to rescue the girls.

 

Well, that’s the second chapter of my sequel. Please review. So, until next time, see yah!!!


	3. JAILBREAK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madjuan and his friends attempt a jailbreak!

k. this is chapter 3. this chapter will have a musical number in it.

 

Madjuan: how are we going to get in there?

Chicken: we could go through the air vents.

Phineas: I don’t want to get dirty. They probably have alarms in there.

Ferb: or we could just climb the walls.

madjuan: ok boys, let’s go.

A guitar riff starts playing as the guys start climbing the walls with grapple hooks.

Singer’s voice: there was a friend of mine on murder, and the judge’s gavel fell, the jury found him guilty, gave him…

Madjuan: here we come dawn!

Singer’s voice: …16 years in hell!  
He said, “ I ain’t spending my life here.  
I ain’t living alone.  
Ain’t breaking no rocks on the chain gang,  
I’m breaking out and heading home.  
Gonna make a jailbreak  
And I’m looking toward the sky.  
Gonna make a jailbreak  
Oh how I wish that I can fly!”  
All in the name of liberty!  
All in the name of liberty!  
Got to be free!  
JAILBREAK!  
Let me out of here!  
JAILBREAK!  
16 years!  
JAILBREAK!  
Had more than I could take!  
JAILBREAK!  
Yeah…

The boys made it in to the prison, and got inside. And started heading for the tower.  
Singer’s voice: He said, seen his lady being fooled with,  
By another man.  
He was down  
He was up. (phineas)  
Had a gun in his hand (again, phineas)  
bullets started firing everywhere,  
And the people start to scream!  
Big man lying on the ground, with a hole in his body, where his life had been.  
But it was all in the name of liberty!  
All in the name of liberty!  
I’ve got to be free!  
JAILBREAK!  
JAILBREAK!  
I’ve got to break out. Out of here.

The song faded.

Phineas: where the heck was that music coming from?

Madjuan: I have no idea.

Chicken: I think were almost there!

They enter the room that the girls were in, but they weren’t there.

Phineas: what do we do now?

Madjuan: hey. Look at this news report.

They all turned to the TV and they saw that someone was getting out of detention…

Newscaster: we are following breaking news as we speak. We are here live at the detention center as a prisoner, named Leroy has just broken out of detention just moments ago.

Madjuan: WHAT!

Newscaster: Leroy is mostly infamous for trying to brainwash an 8th grade student at the local school. Wait… we are getting unconfirmed reports that Leroy is heading for his secret prison in the mountains.

Phineas: HERE?!

Newscaster: we will bring you updates as soon as more news becomes available.

Madjuan: we’ve got to move! He’s going to be here any minute!

Phineas: yeah! Let’s go!

So the four boys went to find the girls.

 

That’s chapter 3. R&R! until next time. See yah!!!


	4. Leroy's Escape and Finding The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan and his friends find the girls, but Leroy is closing in fast...

Chapter 4, right? Ok.

 

As they were walking to find the girls, chicken and Ferb were way ahead of madjuan and Phineas.

Chicken: what do you think there talking about back there?

Ferb: I don’t have a clue.

Phineas: so, madjuan, who’s dawn?

Madjuan: whose dawn?

Phineas: yeah.

Madjuan: dawn is one in a million. She is the greatest chick friend you can ever have. 

Phineas: yeah. Isabella too. Hey look. Another TV.

The four boys ran to the TV, looking at another news report.

Newscaster: breaking news! We have just confirmed Leroy is heading to his secret prison in the mountains.

Madjuan: we’ve got to move NOW!!!

Chicken I think I see the girls… up ahead!

Madjuan: let’s go!

Meanwhile…

 

Leroy was rocketing toward his base.

Leroy: I can’t believe this. When I see madjuan… oh boy is he DEAD!

Ring ring! 

Leroy: hello?

Guard: Leroy sir. Madjuan just broke into the jail.

Leroy: he broke IN? WHY?

Guard: he came for his friend, dawn.

Leroy: fine. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.

Guard: yes sir.

Leroy: Madjuan’s going to pay for what he did to me 5 weeks ago.

Meanwhile…

 

Madjuan: DAWN! WHERE ARE YOU?

Dawn: is that madjuan? 

Madjuan: oh man. Where is she?

Dawn: MADJUAN! I’M IN HERE!

Madjuan: dawn, is that you? I’m coming dawn!

Madjuan pried the door open. 

Madjuan: dawn!

Dawn: madjuan!

They both embraced each other. When dawn was in Madjuan’s arms, she started to cry.

Dawn: I was so scared!

Madjuan comforted her.

Madjuan: it’s ok. I’m getting you out of here. I promise.

Phineas opened the door for Isabella. when they made up, they were ready to leave.

Madjuan: ok. let me phone Patrick and he’ll bring the plane so we can get out of here.

Ring ring.

Madjuan: hello, pat. I need you to go to my house and fly the plane to Leroy’s prison and pick us up… ok. Ok. Bye. Let’s get out of here.

Madjuan took dawn’s hand, which made her blush.

Madjuan: (what’s this feeling I have? What ever it is, I like it. I’m getting dawn out of here. Even if it’s the last thing I do.)

Just then, Leroy came to the front entrance.

Leroy: where are they?

Guard: they’re trying to escape.

Leroy: well, I’m going to stop them. Give me my tranquilizer gun.

The guard gives him the gun.

Leroy: I’m going in.

 

Next chapter is the last. Please read and review. See yah!


	5. The Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madjuan and his friends escape the prison, but not before Leroy catches them!

Final chapter.

Leroy: where are they?

Madjuan: we’ve got to get out of here.

Phineas: how?

Guard: there they are! Shoot them with the tranquillizer gun.

The guards shot them with the darts, but had terrible aim.

Chicken: you all have lame shots!

???: they might, but I don’t!

just then Leroy came out of nowhere and shot Isabella.

Phineas: ISABELLA!!! You monster!

Madjuan: Phineas, get Isabella out of here, fast!

Leroy: you will not escape! 

The 4 friends went back through the corridors, racing to get out. As they were just about to get out, dawn tripped and fell.

Madjuan: dawn! 

Leroy: excellent! Easy pickings.

Leroy aimed for dawn. Madjuan tried to get to her to protect her. But, unfortunately, he was too late. The dart hit her, causing her to become drowsy.

Phineas: oh no.

Madjuan: no… 

Phineas: look! There’s Patrick with the plane! Wow, it’s already morning!

Singer’s voice: heartbeats…

Phineas: oh no. Not this again.

Singer’s voice: … they were racin.  
Freedom… he was chasing.  
Spotlights!  
Sirens!  
Rifles! Firing!

Madjuan, chicken, Phineas, Ferb, along with Isabella and dawn, got in the plane with Leroy chasing.

Singer’s voice: but he (Leroy) made it out…

Leroy: now, I’ve got you.

Detention guard: freeze Leroy!

Leroy: what?! Stop them. Not me!

Detention guard: I don’t think so! 

The guard shot the dart at Leroy.

Singer’s voice: … with a bullet in his back!  
JAILBREAK!

Madjuan: let’s get out of here.

Madjuan flew the plane out of the prison, and they headed home. 

As they were flying out, dawn was lying her head on majuan’s shoulder when she woke up.

Dawn: mad…juan?

Madjuan: dawn… are you ok?

Dawn (tired): yeah, but… I feel… weak.

Madjuan: ok. Just lie on my shoulder and go back to sleep. We’ll get back home.

Dawn: ok. Thanks madjuan. 

She kissed madjuan on the cheek.

Madjuan: (yes!!!! She does like me!) Hold on everyone, we’re going home.

Madjuan put the plane on auto land, and it went back to his house. But somewhere, a certain someone was making a phone call to a certain someone…

Leroy: pick up, pick up, pick up!!!

???: hello?

Leroy: yes, is this Paul?

???: Paul who?

Leroy: Paul! Paul you idiot! Paul of the Sinnoh region!

???: ok. Let me get him.

Paul: this is Paul.

Leroy: Paul, this is Leroy. How’s it been? Haven’t seen you in a while. 

Paul: Leroy, I don’t have time for your ridiculous remarks. Tell me what you need.

Leroy: you remember madjuan, right?

Paul: of course I do. He took dawn from me. She was mine.

Leroy: well, how about I tell you there’s a way to get rid of him?

Paul: I’m listening…

 

Well people, that’s the end. Look for my sequel entitled operation: lockdown. So until next time, see yah!


End file.
